Orders are absolute
by C1412
Summary: Akashi's past is somewhat mysterious. He had a childhood friend, secretly inlove with her. But I guess fate played a trick on him.. After what happened to his first love, he decided to make everyone obey him. But what's the reason? Is it related to his past? Akashi X OC Pic ain't mine, credits to ze owner :33


Orders are absolute

Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of the team called "Generation of the Miracles", is found seating one of the benches at Hakusan Park. He looks at the blue sky, indeed he was in deep thought, reminiscing the memories he had.

"_So it was just like back then…" _he silently thought as images of the past appeared on his mind.

Akashi Seijuro had a childhood bestfriend named "Rin Yukimura" whom he has a secret crush on. She is a kind of girl who has dignity, a girl with a hint of independence and fun to be around with. The two would always play shogi at their free time; sometimes they will do horseback riding. The two are always together, even in their darkest days. They act like siblings, fights like a married couple but in the end they're always together.

Until one day.

The Generation of Miracles won again against Kaisei Middle School, after the match the two teams lined up and the referee announced the scores and declared the Teikou Middle School as the winner. They all bowed and thanked each other for the match. The two teams went to change their clothes. After changing their clothes, the GoM headed outside only to be stop by the captain of the opposing team "Mamoru Daichi." .

"Akashi Seijuro"

Akashi stopped at his tracks and turned his gaze to one who called him. The rest of the team also stopped at their tracks, they were curious about the young man who called their leader. Akashi notices the sudden stop of his teammates, thus, he told them to go ahead. Being the leader, his orders are absolute and no one should object him, the rest of the team headed outside.

"Mamoru Daichi. The captain of the Kaisei Basketball team, while outside he's also a son of a wealthy family." Akashi said, he paused "What do you want?" finally, he continued. Mamoru just smiled and said

"Seems I lost to you at today's match, I won't afford to lose again. That girl, Rin Yukimura I know that you secretly likes her." Akashi widened his eyes but he kept his calm "What do you intend to do to her?" he ask, calmly yet with a harsh tone.

"Oh nothing, let's just say I'll make her my fiancé …I just want to ruin something~"Mamoru replied, making Akashi flinch "I won't let you." Akashi announced with determination on his tone, Mamoru just grinned

"We'll see about that." With that he left off.

Akashi couldn't believe what just Mamoru told him, so he decided that he should protect Rin secretly. He doesn't want to trouble Rin, he doesn't want her to be so cautious. He wants her to be carefree yet safe.

"I'll protect you Rin." He muttered under his breath

"And why do I need such protection, ShiShi-kun?" A calm voice from behind Akashi was heard. The young man turned and saw his bestfriend, Rin Yukimura, she was only been there when Mamoru left. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a Black Jacket, her hair was messy but still, she looks fascinating, her blue sharp eyes looks at Akashi with curiosity.

"Well, since you're too reckless and noisy maybe one day people chase you 'coz…you know, you're noisy." Akashi teases and walks towards the exit leaving Rin behind

"oi! Me noisy?!" Rin got irritated and chases Akashi with full speed.

"See what I'm saying? You're already shouting~" Akashi looks at her with a playful grin on his face.

"Why..you" Rin preparing to punch Akashi on the shoulders

"oops, gotta run!" The young man predicted what she will do so he immediately dashed out. "Stop using your special skills on me!" Rin yelled and so she too ran to catch Akashi.

With the running and all, the two somehow arrive at Hakusan Park, their favorite spot, without them noticing. Akashi suggested to rest at the nearby bench, Rin nodded and the two continued to tease each other. They finally decided to go home, having them accompany each other was somehow relaxing to Akashi.

"_I will protect that smile of yours."_he silently thought as he teases Rin.

Since the encountering of Mamoru, Akashi decided to research about him. He asks his father.

"Father, what do you know about Mamoru Daichi?"

"Son, I'll tell these to you alone. The family of that young man is part of the mafia; a very deadly one. The police haven't apprehended them since they lack evidence. Be careful with him."

With the information in hand, Akashi is more determined to protect Rin. While being lost in thought, his phone vibrated as it seems Rin had texted him.

"ShiShi-kun, the captain of the Keisei Basketball team, Mamoru Daichi, invited my family to a ball~. It will be held today! ^_^. Oh and, It's going to be at the mansion of Mamoru-kun! :DD.

-Rin"

Akashi widened his eyes and immediately dialed Rin

"Listen to me, Don't go to that ball. I repeat, don't go there." Akashi's voice sounded more deadly as ever, he even raised his voice to emphasize that she shouldn't go there.

"ShiShi-kun, if I don't go there my mom will be angry because Mamoru-kun specifically told her I should be in the ball." Rin explained calmly, but with annoyance.

"My orders are absolute! Rin! Listen to me! Plea—" as soon as he know it, Rin ended the call to stop the arguments. Having no choice, Akashi decided to attend the ball with his fellow comrades so he texted his teammates to meet at his estate. He specifically told them that they should wear formal clothes, they should also arrive at the specific time he gave them lastly, he told them that once they've met up in his place they'll all go to Mamoru's estate.

Several hours had passed and the GoM were ringing the doorbell of Akashi's estate. They diligently followed Akashi's instruction. The butler of the Seijuro's estate opened the door for them and said "Akashi-sama will be here in a moment, so please do wait outside as per his instructions." The GoM twitch but they just nodded in agreement. Moments of waiting, footsteps can be heard on the staircase, and then a figure descending on the staircase appears before them.

"I've been waiting for you all. Now, we should head to Mamoru's estate." Akashi said as he was on the last step of the staircase. He was wearing a black tux, a red tie and black leather shoes. The GoM nodded and they headed at Mamoru's estate, without any complaints.

When they arrive at the estate, there were already police cars on the scene and screams of fear were heard.

"Lady Rin has been kidnapped!" shouted the terrified servants.

That caught the attention of Akashi and his comrades.

"Akacchin, Rin-chan is your childhood bestfriend right?" Murasakibara asks, facing him. The young man just nodded. The parents of Rin ran to Akashi—they were desperate. They ask Akashi to find Rin and bring Mamoru to justice since; he's the only one who is capable of doing it.

"Mamoru had his eye on her."

Akashi flinched and thought _"were we too late?", _the situation was still vague to him and so he can't align his thoughts. The young man was really concentrating hard and thinking of ways to apprehend Mamoru, then a tap from behind made him lose his concentration. It was from Midorima, he pushed his glasses "You go find Rin-san, we'll take care of the scene here." He suggested with the rest of the team looked at him with assuredness. With that, he nodded and so he started searching. First, he went to the gym were his team and Mamoru played against, there wasn't anything at all and then he went to the school of Mamoru it was the same outcome. He tried various places but the result is still the same. _"damn, is there a place that I haven't went to?"_Akashi thought as his sweat trickled down on his down. He was panting and thinking hard at the same time, then a sudden realization hits him:he haven't went to Hakuzan Park. He wasn't sure, but it was worth trying.

When he arrive at the park, his eyes immediately widened, his heart stops beating for a while, he wasn't able to move an inch. He was shocked; shocked at what he just saw. It was Rin, lying on the ground, lifeless. A pool of blood can be seen, her eyes were wide open, yet lifeless, it was a single hit but it was fatal. It was a cut on her throat; blood is still cascading on her neck. Akashi ran to the body and bent down with his head down. He tries preventing the tears from flowing.

"sh*t, I was too late" It was the only thing he said. Despite being lifeless, he gently scoops her into his arms and brings her near to his chest and starts crying. He yelled and yelled, with each yell he made it was full of guilt and despair. He couldn't save her, he didn't have the power to protect her, and he lost her. While he was crying and shouting, a letter fell on her jacket. The young man notices it and gently puts her on the ground, and covers her eyes. He picked the letter up and opened it. His eyes widened. It was addressed to him.

"_ShiShi-kun~, when you called me a while ago I cannot help but write a letter to you. First of all, I already know that I'm going to die. I also know that Mamoru is a criminal that my family is trying to arrest but they always fail because there wasn't any evidence. And so, my parents told me it was my destiny—to die. I don't why, but they told me that I should accept it. Do you also know that, Mamoru, in the past, also killed a lot of rich girls like me? I don't know about his story, but it seems he has hatred to girls like me. Thus, killing innocent people that aren't even involve. I also don't know why, why me? But my parents told me that I was the only one who can bring justice to him. But, isn't it good to be a tool to bring justice? I guess my pride is just going up. Oh and, I didn't made a letter just to tell this killing stuffs. What I really want to tell you is that, I love you. Really. Ever since from the start. Though, I know that it's quite impossible for you to like me back, because there are a lot of prettier girls, smarter girls—girls who are better than me. I really wish, I can live a little longer…I won't be able to see you smile. But please, promise me one thing: Don't lose your smile. It saddens me that my ShiShi-kun is sad. Just remember..If I can live again, I'll still love you. "_

When Akashi finishes reading the letter, he holds the letter tighter and brings it near to his chest. His cries were a lot louder, he lost her. His heart was now filled with regrets and hatred. He hated how fate was like this to him. Akashi stops crying, and his aura around change. He was more serious, his eyes were filled hatred and regrets, and he also thought that people who defy him are his enemies. But deep inside him, he was lonely.

"Orders are absolute."

Then a text from Midorima came, Akashi opens his phone and so reads

"Mamoru Daiki is now arrested. It seems like, he attempted to suicide after killing Rin. He also confessed that, he wants you to lose some who's very important to you that is why he killed her. Lastly, Rin's parents were the one who arrested his family, in turn he killed Rin. He also told her parents, once he killed her he'll suicide to compensate for his wrongdoings. What a crazy guy."

When Akashi finishes reading, he sent a text to Midorima.

"Midorima. I found her body, that bastard really killed her. She's now lying on our favorite spot. Out of all places, he chose that place. It's on Hakuzan park. Tell the police about the whereabouts and I'll go join you." With that, he went back to the estate.

As the memory of the past stops clouding Akashi's mind, a tear trickled on his cheek. Even since that day, he made it to a point that everyone should follow him. Not because, he was superior to them, but he wants to protect them.

"And that is why, Orders are absolute."


End file.
